we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Rorke's Drift Bridge
Rorke's Drift Bridge is a location near Barrow Holm in We Happy Few, and is also the name of a quest. During the quest, players will learn about sneaking, blocking, shoving and knocking people out. Objectives *Find a way into the Headboy Camp *Find David Livingstone's War Medals *Find a Power Cell In-Game Description If I want to get that chap's medals back, and maybe a power cell, I've got to find a way into the fortified camp of the Headboys, a collection of nasty thugs. I'm sure this will go swimmingly. I will need a power cell to open the gate on the bridge to Eel Pie Holm, which is my next stop, I hope. Where would they keep them? I better get back all that stuff they made me put in their stupid box. Or go back out into the world naked as a babe among wolves. I'm supposed to meet him in the church, and get the keycard that will open the Rorke's Drift Bridge. All aboard for Eel Pie Holm! And after that the Village! And after that, the Parade! And then the mainland. I wish those bobbies hadn't chased me across quite so many bridges and tunnels. I'm on the bloody other side of Wellington Wells from where I need to be. Still, every journey begins with a single bridge, as they say. Walkthrough After talking to David to start the quest, head to the Headboy Camp. The front door will be locked, but the back door can be lockpicked. On entering, look around the room. Arthur will note that the only way further inside is via the elevator. After pushing the button, Arthur will be captured and forced to fight in the 'arena', where he needs to fights off Danny Defoe, Celestia Worrall and Sandy Fothergill. Choosing a weapon will begin the quest Conflict Resolution. After the fight, Arthur will be dropped into a room with several corpses. Look for a crowbar next to the corpses. Climb up the pipe above it, then up on top of the air vent. Arthur will discover a vent cover. Remove it and crawl through. It will lead into the bathroom. This will start the quest How to be Sneaky. After completing that, find the two items marked with the waypoint. The Power Cell is just above some scaffolding (the room is glowing purple) and the medals are on a mannequin bust in a room with a locked door. Pick the lock to get in. After getting both items, look for a way out. A chest near the exit holds the inventory the Headboys took from Arthur before forcing him in the arena. There is a red light next to the correct door. Sneak off the property and find David Livingstone at the church in town to complete the quest. Note: The corpses in the room are always randomly generated. Trivia * The name of the bridge shares a similar name to that of the "Battle of Rorke's Drift", a war between Britain and Zululand. Gallery War Metals icon.png War Metals.png Category:Quests Category:Locations Category:Bridges